gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Copacabana
Copacabana by Barry Manilow is featured in Guilty Pleasures, the seventeenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Sam, with the New Directions singing back-up. In the boys locker room, Sam reveals to Blaine that his guilty pleasure is Barry Manilow. He latterly nervously reveals this to the New Directions, who are slightly dubious about it. However, Sam sticks to his word and begins to perform the song, dressed in Manilow's signature outfit. After initial awkwardness, Brittany gets up to dance with him and grabs Jake, who brings maracas. As the trio dance, the rest of the New Directions slowly begin assist in back-up singing, percussion and dancing - Tina and Unique with a tambourine and Ryder banging the seats with drumsticks. Artie, Brittany and Jake play out the roles of Rico, Lola and Tony in the song as the Glee Club re-enacts the scene sung in the lyrics. As Sam completes the solo, everyone applauds him, saying it was brave of him to reveal it. Then one by one, everyone in New Directions begin to reveal that they too like Barry and are "fanilows." Sam is pleasantly surprised, and everyone thanks him for making it easier for them to speak out about their true love for Manilow too. Lyrics Sam: Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there She would merengue and do the cha-cha And while she tried to be a star Tony always tended bar Across the crowded floor, they worked from 8 til 4 They were young and they had each other Who could ask for more? Sam (New Directions): At the copa (copa!) Copacabana (Copacabana) The hottest spot north of Havana (here) At the copa (copa!) Sam with New Directions: Copacabana Music and passion were always the fashion At the copa.... (Sam: they fell in love) New Diretions: Copa, Copacabana Sam with New Directions harmonising: His name was Rico He wore a diamond He was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancing there And when she finished, he called her over But Rico went a bit too far Tony sailed across the bar And then the punches flew, and chairs were smashed in two There was blood and a single gun shot But just who shot who? Sam (New Directions): At the copa (copa!) Copacabana (Copacabana) The hottest spot north of Havana (here) At the copa (copa!) Sam with New Directions: Copacabana Music and passion were always the fashion At the copa.... (Sam: she lost her love) New Directions: Copa, Copacabana Copa, Copacabana, Copacabana Music and passion, always the fashion Ooooh, oooh, oooh Sam with New Directions harmonising: Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl, But that was 30 years ago, when they used to have a show Now it's a disco, but not for Lola, Still in the dress she used to wear, Faded feathers in her hair She sits there so refined, and drinks herself half-blind She lost her youth and she lost her Tony Now she's lost her mind Sam (New Directions): At the copa (copa!) Copacabana (Copacabana) The hottest spot north of Havana (here) At the copa (copa!) Sam with New Directions: Copacabana Music and passion were always the fashion At the copa.... (Sam: don't fall in love) Sam (New Directions): (Copa) Don't fall in love (Copacabana) Don't fall in love (Copacabana) (Copacabana) Sam with New Directions: Copacaba-a-na Trivia *Sam was originally going to sing I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift instead of this song. The promo even showed him saying his guilty pleaure was Taylor Swift. The song was changed to ''Copacabana ''for an unknown reason. Source *In this performance Tina is seen wearing the same clothes she's wearing in her Season 5 promo pic. Gallery Copa.JPG COPAC3.png COPAC2.png COPAC1.png Tinacopacabana.gif Tumblr_mk1ozmvKxy1qzmvoio4_250.gif Tumblr_mk1ozmvKxy1qzmvoio3_250.gif Tumblr_mk1ozmvKxy1qzmvoio2_250.gif Tumblr_mk1ozmvKxy1qzmvoio1_250.gif Tumblr mk30k0T3f31rojy6eo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk30k0T3f31rojy6eo3 250.gif GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots2.png copacabana-Glee.jpg 60195544.jpg Bram12.gif Bram11.gif Bram10.gif Bram9.gif copann.gif img_299241_full-performance-of-copacabana-from-guilty-pleasures-glee.jpg MarleyNr24.gif MarleyNr45.gif copacabana.png copacabana 2.png copacabana season 4.png Tumblr n6bb3mXv8z1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6bb3mXv8z1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n6bb3mXv8z1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n6bb3mXv8z1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n6bb3mXv8z1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n6bb3mXv8z1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6bb3mXv8z1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n6bb3mXv8z1ra5gbxo1 250.gif copacabana season 4 gp.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four